1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera that references an object scene image generated on an imaging surface to adjust a distance from an optical lens to the imaging surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, a plurality of focus evaluation values respectively corresponding to a plurality of blocks on an imaging surface are obtained by each lens position. Focusing control is executed based on a focus evaluation value, out of the plurality of focus evaluation values thus obtained, corresponding to a block different from a block to which a low-contrast image or a high-luminance image belongs. Thereby, it becomes possible to avoid a situation where the focusing control fails when capturing an object, such as a light source, of which the focus evaluation value increases as a degree of focus decreases.
However, among high-luminance objects, there exists an object of which the focus evaluation value does not increase irrespective of the decrease in degree of focus (a white board, a white-colored pillar, for example). In the above-described camera, an image of such an object is excluded from a target of the focusing control. Thereby, it becomes probable that a focus adjusting operation becomes unstable.
Also, when a reference value for determining whether or not a block is a block to which the high-luminance image belongs is set low, even the block to which an image required for the focusing control belongs is excluded. As a result, the focusing control may be impossible. In contrary, when the above-described reference value is set high, it is not possible to exclude a block to which a high-luminance blurred image on a periphery of the light source belongs, and thus, there is a probability that the focusing control fails.